memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sarek (episode)
"At his son's wedding" I was just looking at the memorable quotes. Who was it who got married, Spock or Sybok? Tough Little Ship 21:07, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Unless Sybok didn't die in Trek V and lived into the mid-24th century, it must've been Spock. Of course, Sarek could've had other children after the TOS movie era, even though it seems odd that they weren't mentioned by Picard during their mind-meld. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 21:14, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: I didn't even know Sybok died in Trek V. Tough Little Ship 21:16, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::: Thats what his article reads ;) --Gvsualan 21:30, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::I wonder where they thought they were going with this. This episode aired well before "Unification" and perhaps well before anyone thought Leonard Nimoy would agree to reprise Spock on TNG. Perhaps they thought that with Spock never to be seen again after the movie era, they were free to drop a speculative hint about what his future might have held. In "Unification" neither Sarek, Perrin, Spock, or Picard mentions any marriage of Spock's, but that's not to say the writers couldn't easily have retconned one in. Or still could, if the venue presented itself. Error in Background In the background information there is a point about the test that doctor crusher intends to perform, however in the episode she says she will grow a culture from the metathalamus not the hypothalamus. Not sure what this means for that background point, but I thought I'd point it out. New summary I found the summary totally inadequate for such a seminal episode, so just wrote a new one. It is not going to win any prizes, and feel free to do with it what you will, but it is much better than the one that was there. However, I wrote it anonymously because I have never registered. I am now registered and I just want everyone to know, in case they have criticisms or corrections, that I am the source. Also, I did not put in the hyperlinks. I assume somebody else decides what deserves double brackets around it. Reason for crew's behavior Eventually, Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi deduce that Sarek is suffering from Bendii Syndrome, a rare disorder that causes Vulcans over 200 to lose emotional control. I felt that this didn't adequately explain the weird behavior of the crew as described in the previous paragraph, so I amended it to "lose emotional control, and he is unconsciously broadcasting his intense emotions to the humanoids around him." Logical being In the logical debate preceding the mind meld, Sarek refers to himself as a "magical being". Is this a slip of the tongue and should it be "logical", or am I just mistaken in what he says? Astrochicken 18:19, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :Um, you are mistaken as to what he says. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:21, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::It does sound surprisingly like magical, but I believe he does actually say logical -- Wheatleya 23:10, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Removed nitpicks I removed the following nitpick, which explained itself away quite easily: * In a scene in Ten Forward, shortly before the mass brawl, La Forge is seen sitting at the bar and talking to a boy. As established in , children normally aren't allowed in Ten Forward. **''In the aforementioned episode, Guinan says that she would "not allow you in here without an adult." It is more than possible that this child could be a guest of La Forge's, or on a special tour. As for the following, it's more relevant to Bendii Syndrome, where there is a similar note already: * When Picard confronts Perrin in her quarters about Sarek's Bendii Syndrome, actress Joanna Miles accidentally mispronounces the disease as "Bandi." – Cleanse 05:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Is the following really noteworthy? ::This is one of the few episodes where the Ten Forward lounge is seen fully lit instead of the softly-lit norm. In this case, it was likely the result of the outbreak of violence. :The lighting in the brawl scene isn't really that different from the usual lighting in Ten Forward. Do we really need to note such a minor difference in set lighting? —Josiah Rowe 03:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Four months later, and nobody has said why this is noteworthy, so I've removed it. —Josiah Rowe 05:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::It wouldn't be, unless it was discussed by the production staff somewhere, and this note looks like simply an opinion.--31dot 09:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Lwaxana Troi I think this page should be edited to include that the DS9 episode, Fascination, has a similar premise where Lwaxana Troi suffers from Zanthi Fever also caused her to project her feelings. Both Sarek and Lwaxana are telepathic. :As an encyclopedia, we only note similarities between episodes/characters when there is evidence of a deliberate effort by Trek staff to draw such a similarity. This ensures that any "similarity" is not just a coincidence- otherwise our articles would be loaded down with "similarities".--31dot 00:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Red link What's that link at the bottom of the page supposed to be for? --LauraCC (talk) 18:06, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Someone obviously accidentally left a testing edit in or made a mistake on one edit. -- sulfur (talk) 19:26, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Wanted to know so as not to delete something which actually belonged there. I think I've seen a similar red link on another page. --LauraCC (talk) 19:32, August 24, 2016 (UTC)